Artifacts of Time
Artifacts of Time are objects created on the Island of Time.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Some artifacts wielded can manipulate time with specific powers. At least three of the four artifacts protect their wielders from being transformed into a Sand Creature when the Sands of Time are set loose. There are four known artifacts: The Medallion, Staff, Hourglass and Dagger of Time. The Hourglass The Sands of Time were once released from inside the Hourglass by the Prince after the Sultan queried it glowed, and the Vizier replied that only the Dagger of Time could unlock the "marvels" inside. In Warrior Within, the Hourglass makes an appearance in the throne room in the Fortress of Time. There or then, the sands inside it are not the same as the Prince released in The Sands of Time. This time, the sands contained within the Hourglass are actually in a countdown for the creation of the Sands of Time. The Staff The Staff is the only artifact that was wielded by the Vizier during the events of AzadPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time, acting as his primary weapon.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time The Vizier appeared to have knowledge of magic and amplified his own abilities using its power to attack the Prince or manipulate the Sands of Time during its first release from the Hourglass.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time The Staff is the only Artifact that did not appear in Warrior Within. The Medallion The Medallion is slightly smaller than the size of a fist. It protected Farah from becoming a Sand Creature in Azad''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. The Medallion was wielded by the Prince on the Island of TimePrince of Persia: Warrior Within'' and is dropped into the sea by the Prince, who predicted that it would not come into use again''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones. It has significantly more sand powers than the Dagger with about six or seven, (all of which are more powerful than the Dagger's powers,) compared to the Dagger's five on the first game and four on the third. The Dagger The Dagger is a normal-sized dagger, and serves as one of the Prince's primary weaponsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time. During siege of Babylon, the Dagger appears to have a significantly longer blade and slightly shorter handlePrince of Persia: The Two Thrones. It is what seems to be the only weapon which can kill the Sand Monsters. The blade is of a shining blue, and the handle is a miniature hourglass of dark blue that stores whatever Sands of Time the Prince collects and as such also makes the handle shine gold. The Dagger has several powers which can be used during gameplay, including reversing time, and slowing it down. Its abilities differ from situation to situation as seen in ''The Sands of Time and The Two Thrones. The Vizier used the Dagger once to transform himself into an immortal being and renamed himself "Zurvan, God of Time''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones''". Trivia *The Mask of the Wraith may also constitute as an artifact of time. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Weapons Category:Two Thrones Weapons Category:Sands of Time Artifacts